


You Can Lock Me Up But I Won't Lie Down

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode: s05e13 Return 0, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Missing Scene, Tearjerker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: A moment inside the vault. (5x13)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking through a list of prompts and this happened.
> 
> The way you said "I love you": 22. Muffled, from the other side of the door.

John clung to the gate as the vault sealed itself. "Harold...wait...I love you. Please don't leave me."

 

Harold's goodbye had torn John wide open. Tears stung in his eyes as he pressed the top of his head to the bars. He had to get out of here, follow Finch, and stop him from dying.

 

The telephone.

 

He backed away from the door, rounded the corner and snatched up the receiver. "You remember our deal?"

 

"Of course, John." The Machine replied - in _Root's voice_. "I'll send him to the wrong roof. Thank you for saving him."

 

The vault opened.


End file.
